


Shut Up and Drive

by Not_Jazz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lance can't drive, city lance, coran briefly, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone in the car!” Shiro shouted.<br/>In the back of Lance’s mind, he noted he should not go for the driver’s side. That would end, well, rather poorly. </p><p>Of course, the universe was always against him these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Drive

            Lance was, to put it mildly, a bit panicked.

            Okay, maybe not just a bit panicked. But could you blame him? The five of them were being chased down by a fleet of Galra, and they were not moving fast enough. He and Hunk were still shooting, since they had long-ranged weapons from the bayards, but when it’s two shooting against 30, it’s just not a fair fight.

            “Look!” Pidge pointed ahead to a small, car-looking vehicle. The soldier inside saw the chaos coming and had fled the car. If Lance wasn’t worrying about his own life at the moment, he probably would have cracked a joke about how scared and chicken the other guy was.

            But now was their chance to drive to the Black lion that had dropped them off.  Then they could leave the base, get back to Allura, and get the hell out of there.

            “Everyone in the car!” Shiro shouted.

            In the back of Lance’s mind, he noted he should not go for the driver’s side. That would end, well, rather poorly.

            Of course, the universe was always against him these days.

            “Why is the driver’s side on the right?!” Lance yelped.

            “Who cares! Drive!” Keith hissed.

            “Uhm,” Lance bit his cheek. It couldn’t be that hard right? It was like flying…except with no wings…and a key?

            “Start the thing already!” Hunk screaming in his ear was not helping! “I can’t hold them off much longer!”

            “Okay, I hear you!”

            With a quick prayer under his breath, and trying to remember what he saw in Fast and  Furious movies, he pressed what he thought was ignition, pressed a peddle, and moved the stick thing.

            And it worked…sorta. It was moving, only backwards.

            “Lance! This is not the time to be playing around!” Shiro grunted as Lance pressed the brake hard.

            “Well sorry that I have never driven before!” Lance shouted as he moved the stick some more.

            “You don’t know how to drive?!” Pidge shrieked.

            “I know how to pilot a ship.”

            “That is not the same!” They screamed.

            “How are you real,” Keith grumbled.

            “Hey, that’s my line mullet-boy!”

            Shiro groaned and rubbed his temple, “Not the time, guys. Lance, just don’t drive into a wall.”

            “You got it, boss,” Lance nodded, giving a small salute while internally panicking.

            They eventually got back to Black and made it back with no injuries. When all was calmer, Hunk glanced over at Lance.

            “I thought you got your permit so you could help drive to the Garrison.”

            Lance sighed, “I was supposed to, really, but I ran out of time.”

            “Didn’t you need to drive before the Garrison?” Keith grunted, “You know, to go places.”

            Lance rolled his eyes, “I live in a city. I can get anywhere I ever want with a bus or subway or taxi, and you know, walking.” Lance didn’t want to mention that his family also couldn’t afford another car for him and his siblings, so it was just easier to ignore the desire to take a road trip anywhere he wanted.

            “But you know how to fly a plane, and a spaceship, oh, and now a lion,” Pidge narrowed their eyes at the other.

            “Well, yeah, it’s easier and less dangerous, and way more fun.”

            They fell back on the couch, at a loss for words.

            “Well, we’ll go over some basics, okay buddy?” Shiro, being ever the pleaser, gave a small smile and a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

            Lance grinned, “Yeah, that’d be awesome.”

            “We’re doomed,” Pidge sighed.

            “Hey! I fly awesome, how much harder can driving be?”

            Coran walked in as the team collectively groaned and started rethinking their options.  

 

                  

           

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Lance, he tries. 
> 
> Might continue this? If i get enough feedback at least...
> 
> Come bother me on Tumblr---> jesswithane.tumblr.com


End file.
